


Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining

by charity_hope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basketball Player Liam, M/M, Sexual Tension, football team captain Louis, friends to lover, high probably there will be at least one, high school fic, not sure whether I'll include smut, unrequited love at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It hurts. It hurts having to listen to him telling me that he's in love with someone else. And it hurts having to help him get said person. But the hurt is gone the moment I see that smile on his face. For that smile, I will do anything. Even if it means I will slowly fade into nothing."</p><p>-Liam Payne-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nameless FOUR

Being new doesn’t mean Niall is out of loop with everything that happens in the school. The Irish boy has always prided himself as a walking CNN. He knows how to get information and how to use them to fit into the crowd. It’s not like Niall has low self-esteem and needs to make himself fit in to feel better. In fact, he has a pretty healthy level of self-confidence. He just loves making friends and surrounded by people. And being a new student won’t stop him from doing just that.  
  
After only one week in the new school, Niall knows who to avoid so that he won’t run into problems and who he should make nice with so he can survive the school without a scratch. Woodland Academy is different than his old school back in Mullingar. The population is bigger, that’s one thing. The other thing is that the kids here are from different species, Niall think. Majority of them look like they come straight out of fashion magazines or something. The absence of dress code in the school makes 75% of the students come to school dressed to impress. The other 25% try to appear indifferent about their clothing but it’s obvious that they put effort into that ‘messy, just out of the bed’ style.  
  
Niall is not fooled.  
  
And in that one week, Niall also learns about the FOUR. FOUR is basically the name given by the students to a group of the most popular boys in school. Niall wonders who come up with that name because it’s not very original and honestly, it sounds stupid. In the corridors, outside the school compound, in the cafeteria, they’re all Niall can hear about.  
  
FOUR.  
  
Niall knows there’s Harry Styles. From his observation, he thinks Harry is a weird boy. He has the hands and feet coordination of a baby giraffe and Niall is confused why most girls in his class find that endearing and coo every time Harry Styles trips on a completely flat floor. And Niall is not going to say anything about any of the knock-knock jokes he overheard Harry tells his friends.  
  
Then there is Zayn Malik. The cool, silent, mysterious type. Niall can’t really read him. He usually just walks along with his group, hands in the pocket of his leather jacket, not really looking at anyone. Niall swears he sees a girl almost fainting that one time Zayn Malik merely glances towards her direction. And Niall can understand why. Zayn Malik is a beautiful human being. He probably comes from a different planet for all he knows.  
  
And there is Louis Tomlinson. What can Niall say about Louis? Louis is the star athlete. He is the captain of the school football team and the mastermind for most of the pranks that happen in the school. He hears that Louis’ loyal partner in crime is Zayn Malik and Niall is not surprised. Zayn has that quality in him and he can see the mischievous smile the two shares when they look at each other. The glint in Louis’ eyes and the way he obviously is so passionate about football make Niall grows weak in the knees. And in just that one week, it is safe to say that Niall has a crush on Louis Tomlinson.  
  
There is one other member that Niall for the life of him can never remember the name of. Niall just remembers that he has a kind, gentle smile and it seems like he’s the only one with a clear head in the group. Niall knows that he is also an athlete but he isn’t sure what sports he plays. Maybe boxing because he definitely has the body built for that. Niall calls him Nameless FOUR.  
  
Right now, Niall is standing by the football field, watching as Louis stretches before the practice starts. He hopes he isn’t drooling when Louis bends down to touch his fingertips to the toe of his boots. He wants to wipe the corner of his mouth to check but it will make it more obvious so he settles with clutching his books tighter to his chest.  
  
Not too far from him, a group of cheerleaders have formed a formation to start practicing on their own routine. Niall has once contemplated on trying out for the cheerleading squad so that he can ogle Louis without fear of getting caught. But when he thinks about his own bad knee, he decides against that. All he can do is stand by the field, pretending to be one of the football club fans. It’s a good thing that the school football team is such a big thing and it’s not weird for students to mile around the field side to watch the practice.  
  
Next to the football field, there is a basketball court but Niall pays no attention to that. Why should he when there’s the one and only Louis Tomlinson running around in shorts. Niall finds himself smiling as he continues watching Louis as the practice starts. The school team divides into two sub-teams and they are having a mock-match. Niall watches as Louis gains control of the ball and is now passing it to one of his team mates. As for now, Louis’ team is leading with one score against zero. Niall probably cheers a lot louder than necessary when Louis scores the goal but he doesn’t care.  
  
He finds himself blushing when Louis looks towards his direction when he hears the cheer and the blue-eyed athlete sends a smile towards Niall’s direction. Niall’s smile grows wider and he can feel his heart beating so hard against his chest. Louis Tomlinson’s smile should be patented as a weapon of mass destruction, Niall is sure of that. He can kill millions of people just by smiling, just like he’s almost killing Niall’s mind right now.  
  
“Watch out!” Niall is pulled out from his reverie when he hears someone shouting. He turns around and the only thing he can register is something round and big and orange flying towards his direction. He doesn’t remember anything much aside from the excruciating pain on the side of his face and now he’s lying on the ground, his books scattered around him. Someone runs towards him and kneels beside him, helping him to sit up.  
  
Niall’s vision is blurry so he blinks his eyes a few times to get it to focus again and sees that Nameless FOUR is now sitting next to him, his expression laced with worry. He is wearing the basketball team uniform. Oh, so that’s what he plays. Basketball.  
  
“You okay?” Nameless FOUR asks, gently cupping Niall’s chin and tilts his head up a little. Niall winces because it hurts and winces again because the first wince made the muscles on his face move and it hurts and he needs to stop wincing because it hurts like hell. “I need to get you to the nurse. You can stand?”  
  
“I’ll try,” Niall croaks out, his head feels a tonne heavier. He lets Nameless FOUR drapes Niall’s arm around his shoulders as he snakes his arm around Niall’s waist to help him stand up. “Or maybe not,” Niall says, feeling his head throbs when he stands on his feet, the ground looks like it’s spinning beneath his feet. He wants to lay back down on the ground, not caring that it’s dirty but Nameless FOUR is clutching tightly on him.  
  
“It’s okay. Lean on me. I’ve got you,” he says, supporting Niall’s body weight against him. Niall is glad that it’s Nameless FOUR who hits him with the ball, not some scrawny, stick-figure person. At least he has the upper body strength to drag Niall towards the nurse’s office. “I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t break your nose,” Nameless FOUR apologises, his face looks genuinely worried. Niall tries to smile but it hurts his face so he stops himself.  
  
“It’s alright, mate. I shouldn’t have stood there anyway,” Niall replies. “And as for my nose, don’t worry. It’ll survive.” He forgets that his face is in pain and smiles despite himself when Nameless FOUR lets out a low chuckle. Nameless FOUR shakes his head, a hint of a smile still hanging on his lips.  
  
“I’m Liam. Liam Payne.”  
  
Oh! So that’s his name! Liam Payne. Niall makes a mental note to actually remember the name starting from now on and stop calling him Nameless FOUR. And heh, Payne! The irony of the situation doesn't escape him even in his state of... payne. Niall would've laughed if not for the pain on his face.  
  
“I’m Niall.” Liam nods but otherwise doesn’t say anything anymore. Maybe he knows that every time Niall moves a face muscle, he feels like ripping his face off. In no time, they finally make it to the nurse’s office.  
  
Miss Lesley, the school nurse shakes her head when he sees Liam dragging Niall into the room. She helps Liam to haul the blonde onto the bed, asking questions about what happens. Liam does all the talking as Niall revels in the feeling of being able to rest his head against the soft pillow. After feeling satisfied with Liam’s narration of the incident, Miss Lesley goes away to fetch some things that she needs to further examine Niall.  
  
Liam stands next to the bed, smiling down at Niall, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I guess I can leave you now,” he starts, although he seems reluctant. “I’ll see you around?”  
  
“Sure,” Niall replies, flashing Liam a small smile. Liam’s smile grow wider. He looks uncertain for a moment but shakes himself out of it as he gives Niall’s hand a tiny squeeze before walking out of the room. Niall watches the now closed door, trying to make sense of everything that has happened but the decides that his brain is not in a good state for him to start thinking so he just waits for Miss Lesley to come back.


	2. The Ball Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again! Please bear with me for the updates. I know I'm slow but... I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. XD

Liam has been called a lot of things.  
  
For example, Louis particularly likes to tease him and call him ‘Daddy’ because of Liam’s uptight nature. He isn’t exactly comfortable with that name especially since he knows some people sexualise the term. But he doesn’t say anything because the one time he mentioned it, Louis’ teasing had been hell to deal with. He just learns to deal with it. And Harry likes to address him as a big teddy, because according to him, Liam is a good cuddler, which Liam knows is Harry’s way to make him feel good because everyone knows Harry only loves Louis’ cuddles. Some students call him a stud or a hunk which always makes him blush so hard because he isn’t good at accepting compliments.  
  
However, Nameless FOUR is a new name for him.  
  
“How did you even come up with that name?” Liam asked, one week after the fateful incident that brought Niall to him, or he would like to call it the ‘Ball Effect’.  
  
The black on Niall’s left eyes has faded into yellowish bruise now. As for his nose, Liam is glad that it isn’t broken. He would feel bad if he were the cause of a permanent damage on that face.  
  
It is lunch time and Liam is with the rest of the boys at their usual table when he spots the blonde. Niall is carrying a tray filled to the brim with food and is looking around for an empty seat. Liam isn’t thinking much when he calls out to the blonde to join them. And he pointedly ignores the raised eyebrows from Zayn.  
  
“Sit with us,” he says. Niall smiles at Liam and his friends. Liam notices the blonde blushing when his eyes land on Louis.  
  
“Hey,” Niall greets, his bright smile is probably able to light up the whole world if the sun suddenly decides to blow up. Liam wants to smack himself at his own thoughts. Since when does he become such a sap?  
  
And that is how he finds himself having lunch with Niall sitting right next to him. It turns out that Niall can easily fit in the boys and they instantly form a bond. Even Zayn who is usually difficult to accept new people into their group seems quite taken with the Irish boy.  
  
And Liam knows exactly why. Niall just brings in positive energy whenever he is around. His smile and his laughter are contagious.  
  
“I just couldn’t remember your name,” Niall admits, smiling sheepishly, answering Liam’s previous question.  
  
Liam eyes narrow towards Louis and Harry when they have started to laugh at Niall’s answer. He doesn’t miss the way Niall’s sight lingers at Louis and he knows that look well. Niall obviously likes Louis.  
  
“I’m that forgettable?” he asks, trying to sound playful, to hide the actual hurt that he’s feeling. Of course. Why would someone like Niall even remember someone like him? He knows the only reason the students in the school know of him is because of his friends. He hangs out with Louis, who is a star athlete, the school’s backbone in football and he also has Zayn and Harry with him. Surrounded by these three, Liam is easily overlooked. He knows he’s good enough in sports and academically, he’s okay at best. At least he’s not failing. But look-wise, he can’t compare to his friends. He isn’t like Zayn who is effortlessly handsome, or Harry who’s charming in his own quirky way. He doesn’t have Louis’ sharpness and quick-wit. He  _is_  forgettable, just another face in the yearbook.  
  
Liam remembers the first time he sees Niall. It’s the Irish boy’s first day and even then, Liam has had his eyes set on the blonde. He is intrigued at the way Niall carries himself, always so cheerful, always so easy-going. And Niall has a kind heart too. On numerous occasions, Liam has witnessed Niall willingly helps out anyone in need even if he doesn’t know them. So a person who shines like the sun won’t take notice on someone like Liam.  
  
Liam has never fallen in love. But he’s pretty sure this is how it feels like. Maybe he should ask Harry about it. The curly-haired boy seems to have a lot of theories regarding this kind of things.  
  
“You’re not forgettable,” Niall says but he doesn’t elaborate more than that and Liam has a feeling that there is something that he wants to add but doesn’t.  
  
Liam lets the topic drops. Besides, Niall remembers his name now and that is what important.  
  
“Does your face still hurt?” Harry questions, genuinely caring about Niall’s welfare, bless his heart, despite the fact that not two minutes ago, he’s laughing at the blonde with Louis. It’s just Harry. Niall touches tentative fingers on his face and shrugs.  
  
“Feels kinda numb now to be honest,” Niall responds.  
  
Liam grimaces, recalling how Niall had looked that day. Blood trickling down his nose and half his face was swollen. Again, a wave of guilt washes over him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he apologises, bringing his face closer to Niall’s to inspect the damage and winces. “I should’ve been more…” he stops there as Niall’s blue eyes meet his. He swears his heart stops beating for a moment but is quick to snap out of it when Zayn nudges at his ribcage and fakes a cough. “Careful,” he continues lamely and quickly looks away to hide the blush on his face.  
  
Fuck! He thinks.  
  
-  
“You like him,” Zayn states. His tone isn’t teasing or mocking. He is just stating a fact.  
  
Lots of people misjudge Zayn, Liam thinks. People usually takes him as the silent, aloof type that doesn’t care about what happens around him. Oh, how wrong they are. Zayn does care. He just doesn’t show it like most people do. He is very observant and he knows when the right time to say something is.  
  
So Liam doesn’t pretend that he doesn’t understand what his friend is talking about. They are currently hanging out in Liam’s living room. Liam’s parents are still at work and his sisters are out for a girls’ day out so the boys have the house all for themselves.  
  
In front of them, on the coffee table lay open two boxes of pizza and a few cans of soda. Harry and Louis are at Harry’s place, watching some movies, according to them. Liam doesn’t buy it. There’s no way the two are just  _watching movies_  when they’re alone together. Liam then wonders briefly how he should tell Niall that Louis may be available physically but definitely not emotionally.  
  
“He couldn’t even remember my name, Zayn.” It’s easy to be vulnerable when he’s with Zayn. With Louis, he always has to be in control because there’s just no telling what the brunette will do. And with Harry, Liam just always feels protective of him, maybe because he’s the youngest. His tone doesn’t hide the fact that he is indeed hurt and disappointed. Zayn doesn’t tease or call him out for being pathetic for pining.  
  
“He does know,” the dark haired boy says simply.  
  
Liam doesn’t want to mention that it’s pointless anyway since Niall likes Louis. Liam is probably going to be Nameless FOUR forever. But knowing Zayn, he knows he doesn’t have to. Zayn already knows.  
  
The sudden shrill of Zayn’s ringtone fills the room and breaks Liam’s sombre mood. Zayn fishes his phone out and his face immediately lights up when he sees the caller ID. Already knowing who is calling, Liam rolls his eyes. Only one person is able to light up Zayn’s face like that.  
  
“I should’ve gone to Harry’s,” Liam grumbles, picking up a slice of pizza and takes a bite, sighing as the cheese melts in his mouth.  
  
“And you’ll be scarred for life,” Zayn replies with a laugh before answering the phone. “Hey, babe.” His voice immediately turns gentle and loving and Liam wants to puke but at the same time he is a bit envious. He wants to have that, a reason to sound like that.  
  
“Tell Perrie that I love her but I hate you guys,” he says with a mouthful. Zayn continues to laugh at him and flips Liam a middle finger before he talks to Perrie in that same tone as he gets up. Then Zayn disappears through the front door to have a private conversation with his girlfriend on Liam’s front porch.  
  
“It’s just you and me now, pizza,” Liam says to the pizza slice in his hand before letting out a sight and takes another bite.


	3. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo!!
> 
> Thank you for those who leave comments, kudos and even bookmark this story. I still can't believe the amount of response I get for this. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it!

Every day after school, Niall will got to the football field to watch Louis practice. He never misses one day, except for that one time he got hit in the face by a ball. He can’t even find it in himself to get mad over it since that incident only brings him closer to Louis.  
  
If Liam, Louis’ very close friend, hadn’t slammed the ball into his face, the brunette probably won’t even notice Niall’s existence.  
  
So really, Niall is grateful. Besides, Liam is a good guy. Niall can see them being friends.  
  
“Do you think I have a chance, then?” Niall asks.  
  
Liam is taking a break from his basketball practice and now is sitting on a bench by the football field with Niall. They are both watching Louis. Apparently, Niall’s crush on Louis hasn’t been as subtle as he thinks it is as he has found out from Liam.  
  
Liam hesitates for a moment, watching his friend on the field. The team is currently taking a break now as Louis walks towards Harry who is already waiting on the other side of the field, big smiles on both their lips. Liam grimaces as he is pretty sure Niall can see the way Harry immediately pulls Louis into a long, lingering hug, ignoring his sweaty state and how Louis clings to Harry’s arms even after they pull off.  
  
“You might,” Liam says hesitantly, giving Niall an unsure smile, wishing he hasn’t turned so he won’t see the smile dropping from the blonde’s face.  
  
“It’s true then. They’re an item?” questions the blonde, jutting his chin towards the pair that are standing on the other side of the field. Liam scratches the back of his head even though it is not itchy.  
  
“They’re… something,” he finally says, unsure on how he should explain things without making his friends look like complete twats.  
  
The thing with Harry and Louis is they are playing this cruel game to see who will crack first. Everyone and even their grandmas know that the two have feelings for each other but as usual, they are the ones who make everything so complicated.  
  
Louis and Harry have the habit of picking up unsuspecting victims and string them along just to rile each other up. In the end, those people who have been unlucky enough to fall for them will be casted aside, and they will be LouandHarry again, an entity.  
  
“Oh,” is all Niall’s response. He then stays quiet, and Liam wants to tell him to stop looking at those two and look at him instead. However, the words get stuck in his throat and he ends up looking at his own dirty sneakers, hating himself for having to see that look on Niall’s face.  
  
After a few moments, Niall finally gets up from the bench and shoots a sad smile towards Liam’s direction. Not saying anything, he leaves the field with a small wave, turning his back to Liam. Liam really wants to chase him, go over there and pull him into a hug or something to make him feel better but then his team mates are calling him, their break is over and he needs to get on with practice.  
  
After one last lingering look at Niall’s retreating back, Liam lets out a sigh and turns to walk towards the opposite direction to the basketball court.  
  
-  
  
Liam assumes that Niall has given up on Louis since the blonde doesn’t bring up his name ever since that day on the field. Niall doesn’t come to see the after school practice for three days now. Niall doesn’t sit with them and lunch. And since the two of them don’t have any classes together, Liam can’t even see him during school hours. He does catch glimpses of Niall at the corridor between classes or after the bell rings but never long enough for him to go over there and start a conversation.  
  
If he has to be honest, Liam misses the blonde. And he tell Zayn this much because he’s the only one who knows. He’s the only one who cares. Of course Louis and Harry will care too if Liam has let them in on the matter but he doesn’t want to bother. The two of them have enough complications in their relationship and Liam doesn’t feel too good to add in his pathetically unrequited crush towards Niall who happens to be madly in love with Louis.  
  
No. His level of pathetic will just skyrocket and he has his ego to maintain. Louis is one of his best friends so Liam thinks he has the right to say that Louis can be an arse and sometimes and he will just laugh at Liam.  
  
He also tells this to Zayn.  
  
“No, he won’t.” Zayn says somewhat unconvincingly, punching at the buttons on his game controller. Liam doesn’t remove his eyes from the TV screen as his character keeps receiving blow after blow from Zayn’s.  
  
After two more hits, Liam’s character is declared K.O and Zayn’s character starts doing his victory dance. Liam throws the controlled onto the coffee table and lies back to lean his body against the back of the couch.  
  
“You just say that because he gave you your first head,” Liam replies meanly.  
  
Liam is a good person, he really is. He likes to feed stray cats and help blind people to cross the street. He also gives his seat to pregnant ladies, elderlies, children and the disabled when he rides the tube. However, right now he is miserable and he is allowed to be mean to his friend. Since Zayn has been as close to Louis as anyone can be after Harry, Liam knows Zayn is used to meanness so he stops himself from feeling guilty about it.  
  
“I’m also the first dick he ever sucked,” Zayn supplies. Liam can tell that he’s trying to be casual about it as he puts his own controller carefully on the table and picks up his drink. His hand is shaking as he brings the cool can to his lips and take a sip of the soda. They don’t bring up this topic often, actually only once and that’s when Louis confessed to them what he’d done in a game of truth or dare.  
  
Liam remembers how distant Harry was to both Louis and Zayn when he first found out about it. It must’ve been such a betrayal to the curly haired boy. It’s okay for Louis to hook up with other people but never with their own best friend, never with someone that Harry trusts so much.  
  
He recalls how he was divided between three of his best friends; Zayn who felt guilty but wasn’t sure how to show it, Louis who knew he screwed up but too stubborn to admit it and Harry who was hurt and angry. He ate lunch alone for three whole months because he couldn’t stand the tension that could be cut with a knife and the elephant that walked into the room whenever the three got together. Then when Zayn started dating Perrie, their friendship slowly turned back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get anyway.  
  
And that’s when this stupid Louis and Harry game started. Liam knows, on Harry’s part, the curly haired boy probably wants Louis to feel what he feels and as for Louis, well, Louis isn’t known for his maturity.  
  
“Sorry. Shouldn’t bring that up,” Liam apologises, red colouring his cheeks as he scratches at his jaw. Zayn shrugs but doesn’t say anything and Liam decides that that is the most form of forgiveness he can ever get from the dark haired next to him. Liam wants to open his mouth to say something, change the subject when the doorbell rings.  
  
He looks at quizzically, wondering who’s at the door. As far as he’s concerned, he isn’t expecting anyone. As usual, Harry and Louis are off doing their own thing and if they do come over, they just come in unannounced, already used to coming over to Liam’s house and know where Liam’s family keep their spare key.  
  
“Don’t look at me. It’s your house,” Zayn says, raising his shoulders.  
  
Liam pushes at Zayn’s shoulder playfully before standing up to open the door. He assumes it’s a salesman or something and is ready to send whoever at the door away when he halts to realise that it is not a salesman.  
  
Niall is currently standing on Liam’s front porch, wearing a pair of baggy pants and has his hands stuffed inside the kangaroo pouch of his hooded jacket. Liam wants to close the distance between them and pulls Niall into a tight hug because he just misses him so much but he isn’t sure if he’s allowed to so he just settles on smiling at the blonde. Niall’s smile lacks its usual brightness but he doesn’t look as dejected as the last time Liam talked to him so he reckons everything is okay.  
  
“Hey,” Niall starts, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “You’re not gonna invite me in?” Liam quickly shakes himself out of his reverie at finally being able to listen to Niall’s voice again. It has only been three days, damn it! Get a grip, Payne. He thinks to himself.  
  
Blushing, Liam ushers Niall inside, feeling slightly creepy as he inhales the scent Niall carries with him. He smells of mango and spices which is very nice. “Zayn’s here too,” he tells Niall because if he says what he really has in mind, he’s afraid he will start confessing his undying love and probably end up reciting a love poem or something which will be embarrassing.  
  
But then he grits his teeth when Niall starts looking around, suddenly alert. The blonde’s shoulders however drops and Liam detects a hint of disappointment when his eyes land on the only other occupant in the room, Zayn. Of course he’s looking for Louis. Niall takes one of his hands out of his pocket and gives Zayn a small wave which he returns with a tiny nod of acknowledgement before continuing fiddling with his phone.  
  
Niall turns to look at Liam and his previous unsure demeanour changes and he’s looking at Liam resolutely. Liam has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from doing something embarrassing. “I need your help,” Niall starts, looking at Zayn through the corner of his eyes before returning his attention towards Liam. “About Louis,” he finishes and once again sends a look towards Zayn. Zayn’s perks up at the mention of Louis’ name and sends Liam a look.  
  
Liam squares his shoulders and sets his jaw tight. Of course Niall comes over to talk to him about Louis. There is no reason for the blonde to come to Liam’s house just to see him. Liam thinks bitterly. He however tries to keep his cool and makes his face as blank as possible.  
  
“You can trust him,” he says finally, bobbing his head towards Zayn’s direction and ignores the raised eyebrows Zayn sends him.


End file.
